1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to excavator bucket teeth and more particularly to a pin for mounting the teeth on the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,058 filed on Jan. 4, 1978 is disclosed a removable tooth fixation device for a shovel excavator bucket or a similar device, comprising a fixed support provided with nose on which is controlled a hollow and removable wear-resisting tooth, maintained on the nose through a resilient steel pin extending through a curved passage and provided at each of its ends with means maintaining it in position so as to avoid its being driven out from its housing during use.